Frustrated Stephanie ch1 part 2
by hotboy21
Summary: Second story for ch1 and more details.


I just relies that part one didn't have the full ending to it so I am continuing from their. Today after this part is posted I am going to post part 2.

Dave finished pulling of his clothes and looked at Stephanie. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, still naked. He walked over to the bag that he had wanted to borrow and looked in to see the panties that Stephanie had just dropped inside.

"For when you get lonely..." she had said as she dropped the panties in.

Dave zipped up the bag and looked hard at Stephanie. Her face was lightly flushed after the hard fucking he had given her. Her nipples were still hard and poked out of her small pert breasts. He looked down and saw her pussy hairs all wet and matted with a mixture of his juices and hers. Her pussy lips were agape and he could see his white cum still dribbling out.

"Wish I could stay babe, but I really need to go." He said.

"Yeah, don't worry." She replied. "I'm used to Tony always leaving me. At least you stayed at gave me something."

"Obviously not enough." Dave replied "But I really, really have to go."

"You better go. I need to clean up anyway. Have a good trip"

And with that, Dave walked out, the picture of his naked sister in-law etched in his mind. Stephanie stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She washed herself thoroughly and noticed how much of Dave's cum was leaking out of her pussy. She knelt on the floor and sprayed her pussy as she clenched and unclenched her cuntal muscles, trying to squeeze all the cum out of her. The last thing she needed was to get pregnant. With her brother-in-laws child!

She washed up a bit more then turned off the shower. She towelled herself dry and stepped out into the room and in front of the mirror. She was an attractive woman, she thought to herself. An attractive woman who had just cheated on her husband. She had just fucked her brother-in-law. She hadn't been seduced. She hadn't been made love to. She had been fucked. A good hard and proper fucking like she needed. The satisfaction that she got after that hot fucking cleared her guilty conscience.

"Well, if Tony doesn't like this body, then its no wonder that Dave wanted it." She rationalised to herself. Still looking at the mirror, she played with her hair and decided that she would give herself a treat today and go for a makeover.

* * *

Steph walked out of the mall feeling like a million bucks. She had just finished dinner after spending the afternoon at the beauty parlour. Her hair had been trimmed and styled and she had gone for a pedicure, manicure as well as a waxing. Her legs were silky smooth now and her crotch had been trimmed. Her bikini line was waxed as well so that even in the tiniest of g-strings, no pubic hair could be seen. She had bought herself a sexy negligee as well. She couldn't wait to put it on.

As she drove home she thought about how she was going to seduce Tony.

"I'll wear my lacy push up bra, the one that gives me great cleavage. I'll put some perfume around my cleavage so he can smell the fragrance when I push my breasts up to him. I'll wear those skimpy black thongs I have. It will show up nicely through the thin white negligee. I'll lie on the bed with one leg drawn up and crossed over the other. I'll put one hand on my knee and the other outstretched behind my head. Oh, I don't think he could resist that."

She was driving on auto-pilot now. Her thoughts were consumed on how she was going to seduce Tony and she only got out of her reverie as she pulled up outside her house. As she stepped out of the car, she felt her slickness as her thighs rubbed together and she was thankful that she was wearing jeans. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed that Tony's car was in the garage. He was home early for a change!

She practically ran inside and upstairs. She nodded a quick hello to her In-laws and her kids, who were sprawled on the sofa watching TV. They always seemed to be watching TV. Her Mother-in-law said something about her new hairstyle and Stephanie detected a splash of sarcasm in her tone. She ignored it and walked into her room.

"Hiya babe." Tony said without even turning to look at her. He was sitting in front of the computer screen doing God knows what.

"Whathca doing?" Steph asked, trying to sound sultry.

"Damn forecast numbers again. Cant seem to get them right." Tony said, exasperation showing in his voice. "I need to get these numbers to Houston this evening or its another all nighter at the plant for me."

Steph walked ignored him as she opened her wardrobe and retrieved her sexy bra and panties. She went into the bathroom and removed her underwear. She pressed a finger to her crotch and realised she was wet and creamy. She dressed herself in the sexy bra and panties before finishing up with the negligee. She put on some deep red lipstick and sprayed some perfume on her cleavage, her wrists and around her neck before she walked out the bathroom.

"Wanna take a break?" she asked huskily.

"In a minute babe." He replied, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Well, I haven't got a minute." Steph retorted, the anger apparent in her voice. She was horny. She had gone to a lot of trouble to do this for Tony and he couldn't even turn to look at her.

"Just a sec babe, be with you in a while." Tony said again, still concentrating on the screen.

Stephanie felt like she was going to cry. She sat on the bed as tears welled up in her eyes. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Her shoulders slumped around her body as she slowly tried to take control of her emotions.

The smell of her perfume hit Tony's nose as he concentrated on his work. "Why is she wearing perfume at this hour? Is she going somewhere?" He thought to himself. He saved his work and whipped round to see the sight of his wife sitting on the bed, shoulders slumped. But she was wearing a sexy negligee! He could see black lace covering her breasts and a hi-cut black thong shielding her pussy. Tony slowly pushed his chair away and walked up to her. Her eyes were still closed as he reached her. Tony bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Her lips opened to cover his mouth and she kissed back passionately. She opened her eyes to see Tony pushing her back on the bed. She moved with his urging and lay back.

"Shit, you look good babe!" He said to her as he undid his pants.

"I got this for you. You've been so busy honey, we haven't had each other for..." Steph said before Tony silenced her with a kiss.

His tongue moved in her mouth, teasing against her tongue. Then it moved against her upper palate, causing a shudder to go through her. He moved his hands under the skirt of her negligee, running along her thighs. He reached her panties and his fingers pulled the material aside and found the hot, wet gash. Still kissing her, he pushed his index finger deep into her moist cavity. It received him easily.

"Mmmpph," Stephanie moaned around his tongue. He stopped kissing her and his other hand moved to push the lift the negligee up around her neck. He pulled the bra down roughly to uncover her breasts and then covered her areola with his mouth.

"Ohhhhh." Steph moaned louder as she felt him teasing her nipple with his tongue. First on one breast then the other. She ground her hips against his finger in her pussy as he started to finger fuck her. He nibbled gently on her nipples and they stood out erect, giving him more flesh to bite.

"Yes, oh yes!" Stephanie cried out.

"Shhh...my parents and the kids will hear." Tony cautioned her as he pushed two fingers now in and out of her.

"Oh God, that is so good. Why don't you lick me?" She pleaded a little softer now.

She felt Tony get off her and she spread he legs wider in anticipation of Tony's tongue. He loved a tongue licking and it never failed to get her off. She closed her eyes and felt Tony spreading her legs. She lifted her hips, waiting for the soft, hot, wet tongue to press against her wet and ready gash.

Tony looked down at her splayed legs as he lifted them and spread them wide. He considered licking her but his balls were busting and he much preferred the feel of her hot pussy around his cock. He placed his cock against her pussy lips and pushed hard. It slid in with a wet smacking sound.

Steph's eyes flew open at the unexpected intrusion. She was expecting to get a licking but this felt good too. Tony's cock was deep in her and she felt him flexing, opening up her tight pussy further.

"Your cock feels so good in me." Steph said both because she meant it and also because she knew that Tony loved her to talk dirty when he fucked her.

"Yeah baby. Feel my big cock in you." He said, still flexing.

Steph suppressed a smile. Tony's cock was hardly what one would call a 'big cock'. It was a nice enough size but it certainly wasn't big. Then again, she wouldn't have known any better if she hadn't been fucked by Dave's cock this morning. Now that was a big cock! Her thoughts were brought back to the present by the feel of Tony moving within her.

"Yeah, Fuck baby! You're a nice tight pussy." He said

"Unnhh! Fuck it, fuck my tight pussy. Move that cock in me" she urged him.

Tony pumped into her slowly, working his cock deep in her pussy. Each thrust ended with a hard slapping sound as his crotch met hers, driving his cock deep into her. Stephanie's hands went around his back and cupped his arse cheeks.

"Fuck me, fuck me good. Fuck me like the whore I am." She went on. Her pussy was swollen with desire and although on a normal day, she wouldn't mouth off as much as Tony liked, she really felt like a whore today.

"Harder you mother fucker. Harder!" Ever since she had borne children the phrase 'mother fucker' seemed to take on a new meaning. Every time Tony fucked her, he was a 'mother fucker' and this morning Dave had become the latest 'Mother Fucker'!

"Unnnhh"

"Fuck me with your great big cock"

"Feed me your prick, jam it into me"

Steph was really getting carried away with her filthy talk. Tony liked it as he plowed deeper into her pussy. His wife could be such a good fuck! He fucked her with renewed vigour, spurred on by her words and also by the slickness of her pussy. He could smell her juices mixed with the perfume permeating the air. The whole room smelt of sex. He fucked deeper into her and he raised her legs backward giving him more leverage.

"Yeeeahh." Stephanie hissed as she felt him going in deeper. "Fuck me, fuck me. Make me cum. Make me a cum slut"

Steph could feel the first rumblings start in her tummy. She knew she was close and she thrust back hard at his cock, feeling his thighs slap against her ass each time he thrust into her. Tony was really close too. He pounded hard into her, feeling his balls swelling. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. His hands dug deep into the fleshy orbs of her ass as he plunged deep inside her.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" Steph hissed her pussy opening wider to accept him. "Don't stop, Don't stop, make me cum, Harder, harder, Harder!"

Tony hammered into her and his cock head swelled. His semen boiled up from within his balls and shot up his shaft. He pulled Steph tightly to him as he unloaded his hot liquid into her snapping pussy.

Steph felt his ass tense and his cock swell within her. She hadn't cum yet! Furiously she humped back at him as she felt the hot semen hit her pussy walls. She jerked her hips up and down, trying to draw another few thrusts from Tony but his cock was buried deep inside her. She felt spurt after spurt shooting into her and she lay limp as Tony pulled her toward him. He kissed her but that did nothing to extinguish the burning in her loins. She had been so close, so close to a huge cum and now she was nothing but a cum receptacle.

Tony pulled out of her. "That was great! Now I gotta clean up and finish these damn numbers." He said as he made his way to the bathroom. Stephanie lay back on the bed, feeling the cum ooze out of her, frustrated yet again at not cumming. She had needed it and needed it bad. Maybe this was the price to pay for cumming hard in the morning. She climbed out of bed and went to wash herself up as Tony resumed his work at the computer.

***

Dave had just returned to his hotel room after dinner at the convention. He rummaged about in his bag and took something out from underneath. He undressed himself and went into the bathroom. He settled himself in the bathtub and opened his hand. He lifted Stephanie's soiled panties to his nose and inhaled deeply. His already half aroused cock throbbed and stood erect. Holding the panties to his nose, his other hand enveloped his thick, hard cock and starting stroking it. Hard and fast he stroked as he sniffed Stephanie's panties and imagined his face was buried in her pussy.

"Ahhh Stephanie!" He groaned as his cock shot out load after load of spunk.

"I'm gonna fuck you again my little sister-in-law." Dave said as he washed his hands and his cock. "Who'd have thought you'd be such a hot bitch..."


End file.
